


A Tail of Two Worlds

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron has trouble understanding humans sometimes, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Fluff, Embedded Images, Emmerdale Big Bang Round 1, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mermnan AU, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: Aaron’s an immortal being, trapped in the sea for thousands of years now by himself. He’s been lonely for so long, his only solace watching the humans who walk along on the land. Then he meets a sea witch who makes him an offer, she’ll turn him human for one month and if he finds love in that month she’ll keep him human, if not, Aaron has to give her his immortality.





	A Tail of Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. So, most of this was written under pressure - as in I had only a few hours to finish and the pressure was on - and I feel like absolute garbage now with this story, and I officially hate all things mermaid. 
> 
> I'm my own beta so I'm sure there are plenty mistakes! Sorry!
> 
> I do however love Mo and her wonderful fanart! You should go here [minglewithadingle](https://minglewithadingle.tumblr.com/) for more of her wonderful fanart!

Aaron waited on the rock like he did every day, hoping to catch sight of the human who jogs along the shore each morning. The blonde one, with strong arms, toned body, and those things they carry themselves around on… what did she call them... legs! Aaron loves this human's legs. Long, and strong, and he can see the muscles loosen and tighten as he runs along the shore every morning except on the last day of the week. Normally Aaron chooses to sunbathe in different places that are secluded from humans but for the past month, he's chosen the same rock, same partially secluded beach, that has the same blond human using his glorious legs to carry him over the sand. Aaron's black fishtail twitches impatiently as he waits for his human to appear, normally this human is punctual, but today he's late. The sun is higher in the air than normal and that's how Aaron knows he's late. There are a few scattered humans along the shore, but the rock Aaron is on slants at an angle so he can hide. 

Aaron rolls onto his back, soaking up the sun and smiling to himself. Aaron loves the sun and the land that's so different than the dark, deep, unknown lonely waters of the sea. Aaron doesn't remember when he was created or how all he's ever known is the sea and the loneliness that comes with it. He also knows he's immortal, and that's only because of the one other creature - a sea witch - who he interacts with. He's learned quite a bit about what he is since meeting her, and in a way, he's thankful for her. He might not know who he is or how he came to be, but at least he knows what he is. A Merman. A crossbreed between human and fish, and known to humans as a mythical being. The sea witch told him that his species used to be the dominant species under the sea but millennia ago his race was hunted down by humans to almost near extinction, hence why humans no longer believe in their existence. Aaron had never even met another like him. 

It's lonely, being the only one of his kind. Sure, the sea is vast and there are other creatures in the deep, but none like Aaron. None who talk to him, just swim in his company when they realise he's non-threatening. But humans, they're not lonely. He sees groups of the by the seaside, all smiling and laughing, the young ones playing in his ocean as the older ones sit and sunbathe like Aaron is doing now. The only exception seems to be his human - he's taken to calling the blonde man his. This human is always alone, never accompanied by anyone, just running along the beach by himself. If Aaron was given the chance he'd keep his human company, then maybe they both wouldn't be so lonely. 

He peeks back over the rock to look and see if he'd shown up yet. The quick steady beating in his chest doubles as he spots him not far off. He's dressed in bright colours that remind Aaron of the purple corals beneath the sea. He doesn't stop to speak with other humans, just uses his glorious legs to carry him over the sand and without looking up, passes right by Aaron. He sighs, longing to join him but he can't. One, he doesn't have legs, and two, he's sure his stupid tail would scare his human off for good. 

When he's lost sight of his human, Aaron no longer feels like sunbathing. He gives his black tail, the sun angling just right so the scales highlight and gives a rainbow prism effect, a twitch before rolling off the rock and deep underneath the salty water of the sea. Once his body is fully engulfed by the ocean, his retractable gills along his neck come out, allowing him to take deep breaths underneath the water. He does a few flips, swimming back and forth before diving deeper and heading towards the sea caves.

Aaron's been spending more and more of his time there since she came along. At first, he'd kept his distance, not just him but all other sea life as well, but one day he heard her singing - something Aaron hasn't done in years, he not even sure he remembers how to sing. Her voice had drawn him in because it reminded him of his own. The ethereal sound, soft and melancholy like her voice was willing him to come to her. 

When Aaron used to sing it was to lead human ships out of distress, like if a storm was coming or a tidal wave. But that had been when ships were wooden and humans still believed in the Merpeople. Aaron doesn't even sing for his own amusement anymore. 

He passes a school of herring, and a few other fish before all marine life disappear and he knows he's entered the witch's territory. He swims underneath a stone arch that leads to the mouth of the caves, swimming upwards until his head breaks the surface of the water.

“I was wondering when you'd appear,” Aaron swims to the edge of the open sea cave, using the strong muscles in his human arms to push against the rocks of the cave to lift himself out of the water. He sits on the cold, wet slimy rocks, keeping his tail dipped in the water. He doesn't like showing the witch his tail, she stares too amorously at it, almost to the point of jealousy. 

“I was a bit busy this morning,” Aaron tells her and waits for her to join him. 

He's gotten so used to calling her “witch” in his head that he often forgets she has a name, one she has to remind him to use. Chrissie showed up over two months ago, had drawn Aaron in with her singing a week later. At first, he hadn't trusted her - sometimes still doesn't - but she tells him things, things about humans. Like their legs, families, religions, politics, how none of them believes in the supernatural anymore and anything else Aaron has questions about. After two weeks of them talking, Aaron told her about his human and how he watches him run along the shore each morning. Chrissie had seemed very interested in this, even more so after the time Aaron slipped and called him his human in front of her. She also knows he's lonely and dreams of having legs like the humans do. 

Her trickling laughter fills the sea cave and she takes a seat next to him on the cold rock. Her long flowing gown, filthy from who knows what, touches the water and it ripples more than it should. Aaron had asked about it once, she said it was power over the sea and it just responded to her touch. 

Her long brown hair was pulled back from her face, showing how old she was getting. Aaron's never seen someone so old up close before, he finds it odd how the skin can crinkle and drop the way it does. Aaron never changes, always young and healthy with smooth skin and no wrinkles. He likes it that way, especially if all people age the way Chrissie does. 

“Spying on your human again? I'll never understand your fascination with them, especially when you have the sea as your home.” 

“The sea is lonely,” Aaron tells her, “no friends or family, just fish and they aren't conversationalists.” 

“But to never grow old,” she sounds bitter like life has been cruel to her. Maybe it has, Aaron isn't sure. They don't really talk about Chrissie, she's always only interested in Aaron. “But then, you can't even fathom that can you?” 

“No.” 

She narrows her eyes at him before smiling, the facial expressions changing so swiftly Aaron has to blink to make sure he hadn't imagined it. “So tell me, how was your human today?” 

Aaron blushes and looks down at the water, opaque enough that the bottom half of his tail can't be seen. “I only caught a glimpse. He was using his legs to exercise again.” 

“Humans always focus too much on their looks and body type. Just because your human is pretty, doesn't mean he's nice.” 

Aaron frowns before telling the truth. “I think he is.” 

“And you're a fool. I've walked among humans my entire life, they're all the same underneath the exterior. It's never pretty.” 

“I think you're wrong,” Aaron said softly. 

“You can always prove me wrong. Have you thought about my offer some more?” And Aaron had. Chrissie offered him the chance to walk among humans, spend a week them, with his own set of legs. The deal was, Chrissie gives him legs for two weeks but in those weeks he has to find love, not just on his part but the other human as well, and if he doesn't succeed, then Chrissie gets to claim his immortality. It would drain Aaron of his life and he'd die. Aaron thought it a high price to pay for love. 

“I have,” says Aaron, “the answers still no.” 

Chrissie scoffed and then sighed. “You'll change your mind. After all, you are lonely.” 

“Not that lonely,” and before Chrissie can say anything else, Aaron dives back into the water and swims as far away from her as he can. 

****

Aaron doesn't like the night as much as he does the day. When the sun goes away the water darkens, makes it hard to see and the feeling of loneliness intensifies. He does, however, love the night sky and often finds himself on his sunbathing rock to watch the stars. The land is often empty of humans at this time so he isn't so worried about hiding. Sometimes if he knows no one is around he'll swim right up to the shore and lay on the beach, keeping his tail in the water. 

Tonight he chooses the rock, staring up at the blackish purple sky and thinking about how Chrissie told him that even humans could go up there. He can't imagine what the seas in space must be like. When Aaron's above water his senses dull somewhat, but they're still better than normal, which allows him to hear the footsteps. Human feet barely make noise against the sound so he looks off further down the beach to where a wooden structure sits. Humans walk across it to stand over the sea without going in it. Standing at the end of the structure is a human. His human. 

He's standing there staring out over the water and for some reason, Aaron thinks he's sad. Just as he thinks it, the human falls gracefully from the structure into the deep-sea below. Aaron gasps and rolls off the rock into the water before even thinking and swims out to the human. It takes him a moment to locate him but when he does, the human is floating down deeper into the water, eyes shut like he's sleeping. 

Aaron grabs him around the middle, pulling him upwards until their heads break the surface and he starts swimming for the shore. Once he's there, he lays his human out on the sandy beach, unsure of what to do because he's still unconscious. “Hey… hey,” he says and taps the human's face. Suddenly the human coughs, water spilling from his mouth and jerks onto his side. Aaron sighs in relief as the human continues to cough until he stops. He rolls onto his back again and blinks up Aaron who's leaning over him. 

“What happened?” he rasped out. He sounded exhausted and in pain, Aaron didn't know how to fix him. 

“You fell in the water. I saved you,” Aaron explained. “Are you okay?” 

“I fell… Right. Er, yeah. I'm fine. Thank you.” The human coughed again and tried to sit up but Aaron pushed him back down. They're still halfway in the water, the tide parting around their bodies at it rises against the land. It hides Aaron's tail well enough if his human doesn't look directly at it. “I'm fine, really. Must have slipped.” 

“What's your name?” Aaron asked. 

“Er… Robert. Listen I'm fine, you don't need to worry or think I should get help. It really was an accident.” Aaron cocked his head to the side, not understanding. 

“I'm Aaron,” he says instead. “I like your legs.” 

“What?” 

“Your legs. They're nice and long. I see you using them to run each morning.”

“You watch me,” Robert's eyes narrow and he tries to sit up again but Aaron pushed him down again.

“Humans shouldn't try to swim at night or that far out. Your bodies aren't meant for it.” 

“Our bodies? I'm sorry, why do you watch me?” Robert's beginning to sound distressed and Aaron doesn't understand why. 

“Because I like your legs,” Robert's eyes widen a fraction before nodding slowly. 

“Er, thanks, but I really think I should be going,” he tries to get up again but Aaron doesn't want him to, he's afraid he'll get hurt again, so he pushes him back down. “Stop,” Robert says sharply, panicked. “Listen, I know you saved my life but please don't do this.” 

“Do what?” Aaron asks as his head cocks to the side again. His human seems in distress and he doesn't know why. 

“I'll give you money if you want, but please just let me go.” 

“Why? You might be injured. Humans a fragile.” 

“Why do you keep saying humans like that?” Robert shakes his head and tries to push away from Aaron but the sand and his sopping wet clothing make it hard. “I don't want to have sex with you!” 

“What's sex?” Aaron asks seriously. Robert stares at him like Aaron had grown another head. 

“Where did you come from?” Robert asks and now it's Aaron's turn to look away. He can't tell Robert, doesn't know if he can trust him. Chrissie tells him all the time humans aren't trustworthy. 

“I should be going,” Aaron says right as the tide rises and comes in. He uses his hands to push back with it to keep his tail hidden from sight and lets the water take him out. “It was nice meeting you, Robert. I don't know what sex is, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Don't go back into the water at night, it's not safe for humans,” and he dips below the water just as he hears Robert shout “wait!” But he doesn't. 

****

Aaron skips sunbathing on his favourite rock and ignores Chrissie's singing, her way of calling out to him. He wonders if Robert’s okay. He hadn't meant to frighten him and feels awfully guilty about doing so. Finally after a week of avoiding he goes to see Chrissie. “What's sex?” Is his way of greeting as his head breaks the surface of the water. 

“Excuse me?” She seems jolted by the question before giving a tinkling laugh. “Now where did you hear that word?” 

“Around,” he shrugs and doesn't meet her shrewd gaze. 

“Sex is more a loose form of the word mating,” she tells him. Mating? That isn't a word Aaron has heard in a long time. He knows what it means, to procreate. Robert hadn't wanted to procreate with him. Aaron finds it odd that he would even bring such a thing up. Humans are odd. “Which humans were you spying on, Aaron?” Her tone’s lascivious, and Aaron feels the need to blush even though he's done nothing wrong. 

“I haven't,” Aaron says harsher than he means to. “I just overheard the word and was curious.” 

“Did it come from your human?” Chrissie inquires. 

“No,” Aaron lied. “I don't know who they were.” 

“Where have you been?” Chrissie asks to change the topic. “I've been singing for you all week. It had me worried when you didn't show.” She didn't exactly sound worried but angry that Aaron hadn't dropped everything to swim over to her side. 

“Swimming,” Aaron grunts. “I went further away this time. Thought maybe I'd find something.” 

“You're the last of your kind, Aaron.” It sounded like she was trying to be sympathetic but it wasn't coming across that way. “You're special.”

“Wish I wasn't,” Aaron mumbled. 

“I could fix that,” Chrissie says excitedly. “If you take my offer you can walk among the humans. Then you won't be lonely anymore.” 

“Only for two weeks.” 

“Unless you find love, then you get to be a human forever.” Aaron sighs and bites at his bottom lip. He wished he'd never spoken to Robert, it's making his resolve waver. He was confused by him and intrigued, especially why he'd bring up mating when the conversation wasn't leading in that direction. It's not like he can just swim up to Robert and ask. “Do you think your human could love you?” 

Aaron shrugs because he honestly has no idea. He's probably already scared Robert away from ever wanting to see him again. That thought makes Aaron really sad. “How about I give you three week instead of two, you know, to really win him over. I'm sure he'll fall in love with a wonderful gem like you.” 

“I'm not sure,” Aaron says slowly, ”I need time to think.” He dives back into the water and swims away from Chrissie, all the way to his rock where he sunbathes. The sun is beginning to set, so he surprised to see Robert sitting along the shoreline, legs folded underneath him and staring out at the sea. Aaron's hidden behind his rock, only the top half of his head sticking up and Robert would have to have very good eyesight just to see him. 

He's never seen Robert take the time to just sit on the beach, but that isn't quite what he's doing. His eyes are flitting from left to right as if searching. Aaron wonders for what. Aaron rolls off his rock, swimming a little closer and barely peeks above the water. He can see Robert better now. He looks annoyed and tired and Aaron wants to know why. He swims closer and peeks again, but he's gotten too close because suddenly Robert's eyes meet his. They stare at each other a long time before Robert raises his hand and beckons Aaron forward. Since Robert's already seen him, Aaron lifts out of the water enough so only the human half of his body will show. 

Robert gestures him over again but Aaron shakes his head no. He sees the human roll his eyes before removing something from his feet and walks out into the water until it's too deep and he has to swim. Aaron wonders why he hadn't tried to swim the other night when he fell into the sea. 

Aaron has to back up when Robert gets too close. He's panting, water dripping down his face that he tries to wipe away to no avail. “What are you doing out here? Didn't you tell me it was too dangerous for humans?” 

“It is,” Aaron's says, “you should go back.” 

“You're out here,” Robert says childishly.

“I'm a good swimmer,” Aaron proves it by literally swimming circles around Robert. “You, not so much.” 

“Made it out here didn't I?” 

“You didn't do so well last week,” Aaron reminds him. Robert frowns and turns his head in the direction of the wooden structure.

“It was an accident,” Robert shrugged, not meeting Aaron's eyes. “I slipped and you saved me.” 

“You're welcome,” Robert laughs and Aaron can't figure out why. 

“Thanks. Where did you go to, after you saved me?” 

“Away,” Robert waits for more but Aaron doesn't supply it. “You should go back.” 

“Will you stop worrying about me,” Robert tries to move closer but Aaron swims away from him. “If this is about me thinking you wanted sex for saving me, I'm sorry. You were being really awkward.” 

“Why did you think I wanted to procreate with you?” Robert laughs and shakes his head. 

“I think we're both adult enough to say the word sex.” 

“I don't understand,” Aaron says, feeling frustrated. “Why did you think I wanted sex from you?” 

“Well, you saved me…” 

“And? I wasn't going to let you die. Humans can't breathe underwater.” 

“Oh, and you can?” Robert snaps. Aaron's quiet for a moment before trying out a laugh of his own. It sounds off and Robert's eyes narrow in suspicion. 

“Of course not. You should go back now.” 

“Fine. We'll go together,” Robert didn't move and neither did Aaron. 

“I'm staying out here,” and Aaron dunks beneath the water and is gone before Robert even gets his head underwater. 

****

Aaron tells Chrissie what happens. She suggests letting her turn him human because he and Robert obviously have a connection. Aaron doesn't know if he can trust her, she's been nothing but pleasant towards him since they met, but she often treats him like a youngling instead of a thousand-year-old being. “One month,” she offers. “I can't give you more time than that, and the way humans fall in love should be plenty of time for your human to figure out his feelings for you.” 

“I don't know…” 

“Aaron,” she chides, “honestly! Aren't you sick of being alone, watching day by day as human lives go on and yours stays the same? I'm offering you the deal of a lifetime. Take it!” 

“But what if he doesn't ever love me?” Aaron asks sadly. “Then I die.” 

“That's the price you pay for magic.” 

“A high price,” Aaron sneers. 

“Yes! But one worth willing to pay for true love, no?” 

Aaron thinks about, really considers it. On one hand, if Robert doesn't fall in love with him, he dies. On the other, he could have true love, escape the loneliness of the ocean and get to be human. He's wanted that for so long now. 

“How does it work?” Aaron asks. 

“A little of my blood, a little of yours, a few magic words and then suddenly you're walking on two legs.” 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Magic always hurts,” she says seriously. “But I'll try to make it as painless as possible. 

“What if he doesn't want me?” And that's what scares Aaron the most. 

“Then I get your immortality and you… you die.” At least she's being honest with him, not trying to trick him into it. “So, do we have a deal?” 

“Can I have a night to think about it?” Some emotion flashed across Chrissie's face but it was gone before Aaron could blink so he couldn't say what it was. 

“Of course,” Chrissie smiles and pats him on the arm. “Enjoy your one last night with your fish brethren and tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you.” Aaron nods once before jumping off the rock in the sea cave, back into the ocean. 

****

He doesn't swim, but instead lays on his rock and watches the night sky. Tomorrow he could be human, two legs and a body that couldn't breathe underwater. He can't even begin to fathom what that would really be like. 

He thinks about Robert, how handsome he is for a human and if he finds Aaron handsome above water. Under the sea, Aaron adapts to his surroundings - the gills, his skin pales, his eyes become like his brethren fish allowing him to have better eyesight underwater and webbing between his fingers grow. Above water, Aaron thinks he looks alright, brown hair, tan skin from all his sunbathing, blue eyes and no webbing between his fingers. He looks like any other normal human if you don't count his fish tail. 

But Robert hadn't wanted to procreate with Aaron, so maybe he didn't find him attractive. The way Chrissie speaks of humans worries him, with her talk of how shallow they are and can't see past what's on the outside. If Robert didn't find him attractive enough to procreate, did that mean he would have no interest in Aaron at all? What was the point of becoming human to only have it ripped away from him a month later? And what if he doesn't even enjoy it, discovers he prefers the sea to dry land? Chrissie will get his immortality and he ceases to exist. 

And if he doesn't, then he'll spend the rest of his existence always wondering if he made the right choice. He's spent thousands of years in the sea, maybe it was time to leave it. 

****

“There are a few things I should explain before we begin,” Chrissie tells him. He's completely out of the water, laying on the rocks and Chrissie is standing over him, holding some ornate bowl made of coral and shells from the sea. “When the spell takes, you can't come back to the sea until it's over. If you go back to the sea, the spell will end and you'll be a merman again and I'll get your immortality.” 

“What about if I stay human?” 

“If you find love, the spell will complete and keep you human. You'll be able to go to the sea again but you won't become a merman when you do.” 

“Will I still be immortal if I become human?” 

“I'm afraid not. You'll live out your life-like any other human, but at least you won't be alone.” Aaron thought it sounded like a fair trade to be able to grow old with someone he loves. 

“How do you take my immortality if I can't find love in a month?” 

Chrissie set the bowl down next to Aaron's tail and walked further into the mouth of the sea cave, she came back with what looked like an ordinary green conch seashell until tiny black tentacles that resembled an octopus's slithered out of the opening and it began to glow bright iridescent green as she got closer to Aaron with it. Aaron wanted to reach out, smack the vicious looking thing out of her hand. His eyes widened as she kept coming, his pulse thrummed underneath his skin and he felt like he couldn't breathe. 

Chrissie didn't press it against his skin, just held it over his heart sadistically. “It senses your power, Aaron, and it wants it.” 

“No,” he whispered. “Get it away!” She took the shell back and Aaron found he could breathe easily again, but he could still feel the power of the shell beneath his skin. He didn't like it. 

“This is a Conduit Shell,” Chrissie explained and slowly the black tentacles slithered back into the shell. “When placed over the heart of an immortal being, it can drain the life-force of said being and hold the immortality within and when placed over another's heart, the power can be transferred into them. It's a very old, very powerful magical object.” 

“How did you come to have it?” Aaron couldn't take his eyes off the shell, afraid if he did the thing would fly out of Chrissie's hand on its own and steal his power by itself. 

“Family heirloom,” Chrissie said offhandedly. “Any more questions or are you ready to become human?” 

“Y-Yes,” Aaron shakily says. Chrissie puts the Conduit Shell away and Aaron is thankful for that but she comes back with a glinting steel dagger. She kneels beside Aaron, taking hold of the bowl before slicing her hand. She hisses as ruby red blood pools into her hand, she holds it over the bowl and lets the blood drip into the bowl. Once she deems it to have enough, she wipes the cut on her filthy gown and turns to Aaron who holds out his own hand expectantly. 

“I'm afraid not,” she says and turns her gaze on Aaron's tail which twitches anxiously. “It has to come from your tail or the spell won't work.” Aaron is very protective of his tail, making sure it never gets cut or scraped. It takes forever to heal when it happens, but then he remembers he's giving up his tail. He nods stiffly and allows Chrissie to cut a slice down the side, the scales parting easily under the sharp blade. Aaron does his best not to cry out in pain.

Instead of red blood like Chrissie's, Aaron's blood oozes out thick and silver. She catches it inside the bowl and is up again, across the cave and mixing stuff into their combined blood. The different smells assault Aaron's senses and he's smelled rotten whale corpses that smelled better than whatever Chrissie is using. Suddenly, Chrissie raises her hand above the bowl, mumbles unintelligible words and a bright light shines from her hand for a second before fading out. 

Bowl in hand, Chrissie comes back to Aaron and kneels beside him again. “I have to rub this on your tail now.” She uses her hand to scoop out the foul smelling thick concoction, it's black and shimmers the same way Aaron's tail does in the sunlight. 

The first press of the concoction against his skin burns, but that quickly disappears and is replaced with a cooling sensation. Chrissie spreads it evenly over his fish tail and washed her hand off in the sea when finished. Aaron waits but nothing happens. 

“Er… what now?” Chrissie doesn't answer and Aaron's about to ask again when he feels it. His head jerks backwards, his mouth opens and the echoes of his agonised screams fill the sea cave. 

****

Aaron wished to go unconscious. He'd never felt anything as painful as this and he'd been stung by giant jellyfish and a piece shrapnel from a broken freighter passing had lodged into his tail once. He'd gladly feel either of those again - even having to remove the shrapnel - before going through whatever Chrissie is doing to his tail. 

His scales are black, Chrissie had described them as onyx once, sometimes they look blue they're so black. They're beautiful, shifting rainbows in the sunlight but right now he sees no beauty in them. It feels like someone set fire to his tail, burning his scales off one by torturously one. It's on the tip of his tongue, he opens his mouth to scream it at Chrissie, words he'd never spoken before, but just as he's about to beg Chrissie to kill him the pain begins to recede in Aaron's tail. 

It's the oddest feeling, the after effects of the pain makes Aaron nauseous but over that he feels like his tail is being inverted. It looks like it's being inverted. The scales are folding in on themselves, overlapping and being sucked away until they're gone and Aaron's lower half of his body is no longer fish like, but fully human. 

“They're so hairy,” is his first comment before tentatively reaching out with both hands to rub then over his new legs. “Weird,” he gasps and then wiggles his toes. He laughs delightedly before looking up at Chrissie who's standing over him, smiling indulgently down at him. 

The muscles in them feel strong under his hands. He bends his legs at the knee, pulling them up halfway before straightening them out again. Aaron grabs around his ankle and hauls his leg up to his face to inspect his feet, letting his toes wiggle again. 

“Here,” Chrissie held out her hand to him, “let's see how you fare walking around on them.” Aaron let go of his ankle, took hold of Chrissie’s hand and allowed her to haul him up off the cold sea cave floor. Aaron held onto her for a second longer than needed. He held his hands out in front in case he fell and then just stood there. He was taller, he'd never been this high up before. 

“Well, are you just gonna stand there?” Chrissie questioned. 

“Ha!” Aaron cried joyously, because he _is_ standing! He has legs now. No more swimming in the cold, lonely sea. No, now he can run with humans and none of them would be the wiser that he was once part fish. 

“Err, what is this?” Aaron points to the bit between his legs, making a face down at it because of its odd shape. “This seems useless.” 

Chrissie exploded with laughter, her whole body shaking with it. “I-I couldn't agree with you m-more,” she choked out. 

“Why it so small?” That just makes Chrissie laugh harder and Aaron begins to feel frustrated and embarrassed for some reason. 

“I'm sure you're a grower,” Chrissie says offhandedly once she calms down a bit. “That's your penis, it's the male sex organ.”

“Oh,” Aaron grunts, wishing the blush would leave his face. “It's not very attractive.”

“Neither is a woman's lady parts,” Chrissie shrugged. “How about you try walking to me,” she instructed. Aaron took a deep breath and moved one foot forward, then the next. He was pleasantly surprised to find how simple it was to walk. He was shaking some because of his nerves but other than that the walking felt natural like he'd been doing it all his life. “Well done,” Chrissie congratulated him. 

Chrissie looked down at her wrist, Aaron remembers her explaining about watches and how they told time. Aaron kept time by the sun in the sky and the temperature of the water. “We have to go,” Chrissie said suddenly. 

“Go?” Aaron looked around the cave, confused. “I'm not living here with you?” Chrissie gave a tinkling laugh, the sound raising blood to Aaron’s cheeks. 

“Of course not silly.” Chrissie said. “it's too close to the ocean, what if you slipped and fell in or the water rose and flooded the cave. No, you're leaving here.” 

Panic filled Aaron. He had nowhere to go. “But I thought… I have nowhere to go. The sea is all I know. You can't just leave me!” 

“Calm down, darling. I'm not leaving you stranded. A friend of mine is taking you in for the time being. She owes me a favour.” 

“Is she a witch,” Aaron asked, “like you?” 

“Oh no,” Chrissie said a began to walk away, expecting Aaron to follow her. She led him down through a section of tunnels, he could hear the sea loudly as if the tunnels passed right through the ocean. It smelled like mud and seaweed and Aaron would be terrified to be trapped in these tunnels. 

“She's human,” Aaron assumed. 

“She is now,” Chrissie shrugged. Up ahead Aaron could see sunlight and both him and Chrissie sped up. Aaron could barely hear the ocean. It felt like they’d walked a good ways. 

They stepped out into the bright sun positioned high in the air. Aaron guessed it was noon, maybe later. The sand beneath his feet warm and dry. Aaron's always loved the sun, preferred being in it than in the water and apparently being human hasn't changed his standards because he lets himself bask in the warm heat from the sun for a moment. 

Chrissie hummed, breaking Aaron from his sun trance and she was looking him up and down. “What?” Aaron asked, feeling self-conscious. Was there something wrong with his body that she hadn’t noticed before? Had she screwed up and given him something humans didn’t have? 

“Oh, nothing. Just need to grab you something to cover up with. Can’t have you running around naked.” Aaron looked down, enjoying the way his body looked, even with the penis. Why cover it up? 

“Why?” Aaron asked. 

“Well technically public nudity isn’t illegal, it is however offensive to some and since we aren’t on a nude beach, it is best to cover up. I want you to stay here,” Chrissie instructs, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Right here. Do not leave this spot! I’ll only be gone ten minutes.” 

With a pat on the shoulder for Aaron, Chrissie leaves him alone and he watches her walk down the beach before making a right and disappearing from view. Aaron looks around, seeing no one else. Behind him in the distance is the ocean. Aaron feels a smile take up his face, it’s the farthest he’s ever been from home and it’s exhilarating. Which is why when he hears the sounds of screams off in the same direction Chrissie went, Aaron doesn’t think it would be any harm to peek and see what’s happening. 

The screams don’t sound fearful or horrified but delighted. Slowly, Aaron approaches, making sure to stay hidden behind some foliage off to the side that leads down to the beach. Down the beach a way are large groups of people, children, and adults. The children are the screaming ones, running around in brightly coloured clothes, running between the adults and the oceans, playing in water or sand. Aaron feels another smile forming. He watches for a short time, knowing he needs to return before Chrissie comes back, but when he looks up and farther into the distance he sees him. 

Robert is running along the shore, paying no mind to the people around him. Aaron is transfixed by Robert, watching him as he gets closer and closer. He’s right in front of where Aaron is hiding and Aaron can’t help himself. He stands up and screams, “ROBERT!” Robert’s steps falter but he keeps moving so Aaron yells his name again. Robert finally looks up in Aaron’s direction and Aaron stands there in all his glory, waving his hands over his head. Robert’s eyes widen and then suddenly he’s no longer running but sprawled out on the ground, face planted in the sand. 

“Aaron!” Aaron jumps, guiltily turning around to see Chrissie with her hands on her hips and face twisted in rage. “I told you to stay put! Come on,” Aaron looks over his shoulder to find Robert picking himself up off the ground and wiping the sand from his face away. Chrissie takes hold of Aaron’s arms and forcibly pulls him away before Robert looks up at him. “What if someone had seen you? You could’ve gotten into trouble! I can’t do with you getting yourself banged up on your first day as a human!” 

Aaron doesn’t understand what Chrissie is saying but he finds himself keeping silent instead of asking, only because Chrissie looks like she’s about a second away from taking Aaron’s legs back. She leads Aaron back to the spot outside the tunnels that lead to the sea caves, a brown tote bag lays just inside the mouth of the tunnel. Chrissie let’s go of his arm and picks up the bag, thrusting it against Aaron’s chest. “Put those on. Quickly.” 

Aaron dumps the contents out of the bag, picking up an item and holding it up. He doesn’t know what they are but he’s seen humans wearing them over their legs. He’s smart enough to figure out how to wear them with Chrissie say, “Be careful of the zipper, we don’t need a trip to A&E tonight.” 

The next item goes over his torso and when he figures out which hole his head goes through, Aaron is set. The last thing Chrissie has brought him go on his feet and when he gets them on - having to switch the shoes because he accidentally put the right on the left foot - he stares down at the strings, not sure what to do with them. 

“Here, let me.” Chrissie offers and bends down, doing something complicated with the strings and when she’s finished they’re out of the way and he doesn’t have to fear tripping over them.

Chrissie leads him away from the tunnels again and it seems she’s heading back to the beach but instead of going right, she goes left away from the beach. “Cars!” Aaron shouts. Chrissie told him about these, even brought him books so he could look at pictures of the things she’d describe to him. The cars are bigger than he expected. 

“That’s right,” Chrissie says, “this one here is mine.” She points to a silver car, a dent in the back-end of it. “We must hurry.” 

She opens the car up for Aaron and pushes him unceremoniously inside of it. When Chrissie is inside the car, she pulls a strap across Aaron’s chest and says, “Always wear your seatbelt.” 

After Chrissie is strapped in, she turns the key in the ignition, making Aaron’s eyes light up as the car starts and he even laughs a little when they start moving. Aaron is transfixed again but this time by the scenery and not by a person. Tall buildings, cars on roads, pedestrians milling about, so many colours and sounds and not a coral reef or fish in sight. 

“Aaron?” Chrissie calls his name but Aaron is so entranced by the sights all around him to hear here. There are mountains off in the distance, greenery covering them. It’s the most beautiful sight Aaron has ever seen. They’re leaving the city structure and diverging into the countryside, rolling fields pass by and Aaron has the urge to run through one. 

“What is that?” Aaron suddenly asks. Hands pressing against the glass of the window and Aaron mushes his face right against it as well. “It’s massive.” 

“That’s a cow,” Chrissie tells him. “Are you listening to me now?” 

“What? Oh, yes.” 

“Good. Because there are a few things I need to tell you about the woman you will be staying with.” 

“You said she’s human but wasn’t always,” Aaron recalls. 

“Yes. Her name is Tracy, and before she was human she was a mermaid.” 

****

Aaron is furious, enough so that Chrissie has to pull the car over to a layby so Aaron can get out and try to walk off his anger. He can’t believe that Chrissie lied to him. She said that Aaron was the last of his kind. It makes him wonder what else she lied about. “What else did you lie about?” Aaron demanded. “How long this spell lasts? Falling in love will keep me human? That I’m the only merperson left?” 

“I didn’t lie. You are the last merperson. Tracy was before you, I found her first and offered her the same deal as I did you. She wanted to be human too so I turned her and she had to find love to stay that way. This happened nearly ten years ago, Aaron. She’s married with a child now.” 

“She found love?” Aaron asked softly. 

“Yes,” Chrissie said eagerly. “And you can as well.” 

“It still doesn’t change the fact that you lied.” 

“I didn’t lie,” she emphasised. “I just withheld information, and before you say it, I know I shouldn’t have, but I didn’t want Tracy’s influence to control your decision on whether or not you wanted to become human.” 

“Is there anything else you aren’t telling me? Am I really the last merperson?” 

“No, I’ve told you everything and yes, I promise you are the last merperson.”  
“What about sabotage? How can I trust you not to sabotage me so you can have my immortality?” 

“That stings,” Chrissie mumbles. “Haven’t I proven to you enough already that I can be trusted?” 

“I don’t like being lied to,” Aaron scolds. 

“Fine. That spell I did, it has a built-in warning if you will. Since I used my blood, I’m oath-bound to let the spell play out without any interference on my part. I can get you clothes, take you places, even introduce you to people but I cannot get involved when it comes to you pursuing a love connection. I can’t sabotage you or another human of falling in love. Promise.” 

Aaron doesn’t know if he can fully trust her but it sounds like Chrissie is telling him the truth. “What happens if you try to interfere?”

“Honestly, the best I could hope for is death. You don’t mess around with magic and you definitely don’t try and break your own sworn oath. No matter what happens, you’re on your own Aaron. If someone falls in love with you, then it’s meant to be.” 

****

Aaron finally calms down enough to get back in the car with Chrissie. They drive for about another thirty minutes before reaching their destination. It’s a small village called Emmerdale. She parks outside one of the buildings but doesn’t move to get out, instead, she turns to Aaron, face serious. 

“Tracy has been human for ten years,” she begins. “When I first met her she was sunbathing in the Mediterranean. Her clan migrated there nearly a thousand years ago from British waters. When I discovered her, she asked me to bring her back here and I said the only way I could travel with a mermaid was to turn her human first. When she found out I had that ability she asked if I could make it permanent. I made her the same offer I did you, turn human, find love, stay human, if not I would get her immortality. 

“She jumped at the chance and after I transformed her we came back to Britain and that’s where she met her husband David. He doesn’t know that once she had been a mermaid, so keep that fact between yourself and Tracy.” 

“Does she remember being a mermaid?” 

“Yes, very well. You can trust her.” 

He has no other choice to take Chrissie for her word, but he was cautious. “What is this place?” Aaron asks, looking up at the building with a sign hanging over it saying, David's.  
“It’s a shop. Humans come here to purchase things they need. Come on, she’s waiting for us.” 

****

At first, Tracy’s appearance is slightly off putting to Aaron. Her brightly coloured, tight clothing, strange hairstyle and the way she talked non-stop didn’t help Aaron’s dislike of her. It wasn’t until they were alone after Tracy had introduced Aaron to David and their son Peter as her cousin from Manchester and her only surviving relative, and after Chrissie had departed, reassuring Aaron again that he could trust Tracy - that Aaron started to like Tracy and began to think he could trust her. 

“I know this must be terrifying for you,” Tracy said sympathetically as she placed a plate of what she called biscuits in front of him and a glass of water. “When I was first turned to human I didn’t know left from right. I was scared of Chrissie - I mean she wanted my immortality after all - and I didn’t how to talk with people or if I’d find love. I went two whole weeks before speaking with someone. I only had three weeks left to find love, luckily soon after that, I met my David.” 

“You both seem very happy.” 

“Oh, we are,” Tracy assured him. “I can’t even describe being in love with David, it’s too magical.” 

“Chrissie said he doesn’t know that you were once a mermaid,” Aaron tells her. 

She sighs, “I didn’t think he’d believe me.” 

“Even now?” 

“Especially now. My window of opportunity left a long time ago. Besides, I’m human now, that part of my life is over.” 

“To be honest,” Aaron admits, “I’m terrified.” 

“Oh love,” Tracy says sympathetically whilst putting an around his shoulder, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. “You’ll find love, with a face like that they won’t be able to stop themselves from loving you.” Aaron snorts but gives her a smile anyway, a bit of the weight on his shoulders seeming to lift some. “And I’ll be here,” she reminds him, “helping you in any way I can with whatever you need. Us Merfolk needs to stay together.” 

After that, Tracy shows Aaron to the room he’ll be sleeping in. She explains the mechanics of a bed, how the lights work, and gave him a crash course in how to use a mobile phone. Aaron was feeling overwhelmed by the time they joined David and Peter for tea. 

Dinner went without too much of a miss and when Aaron tried eating with the wrong side of a fork, David had snorted and said, “You and Tracy really are related. On our first date, Tracy tried to eat salt right out of the shaker.” 

“I told you I was winding you up,” she conspiratorially winked at Aaron. 

Aaron was blushing by the end of the meal from his many faux pas’ and wanted nothing more to escape into the box sized room he was given and have an anxiety attack in peace. He got to make his getaway when David had to leave the room to take a call from his son Jacob who was away visiting his mum. Tracy, however, stopped him before he could fully escape. 

“Ignore David,” she said and patted him on the back. “He doesn’t mean anything by his little jokes. He likes you, believe me. Also, I thought that maybe tomorrow we could go into town and get some shopping in. There’s a second-hand shop that sells all sorts of clothes and we can get you a few things and who knows, maybe you’ll run into your one true love.” 

Aaron can’t fight his blush and if Tracy’s narrowed eyes are anything to go by, she caught him. “Unless you’ve already found someone.” 

“It’s nothing, no one.” 

“Don’t say that,” Tracy scolds. “Between me and David, I saw David first. He wouldn’t have ever noticed me but I made him because I just knew that he was the one. I don’t know how or why but I knew right away. Whether it was from years of being alone or after being alive for so long I developed another sense, but either way, I just knew and you will too. So is there someone?” 

“His name’s Robert,” Aaron admitted. “I used to watch him run along the beach shore and then a few weeks ago I saved him from almost drowning when he fell into the sea. I don’t know if he’s the one, but I kind of want him to be.” 

“Alright, after we go shopping, you and I are going to that beach and you're pointing out this Robert to me.” 

“I don’t even know if he’ll be there,” Aaron says lowly. “He usually is but-” 

“No. We’re going and that’s final. I’m not letting Chrissie have your immortality.” 

****

Aaron hates shopping, he doesn’t understand why humans like it or even why Tracy does. It’s tedious work, looking at clothing and trying outfit after outfit on and if Tracy didn’t like the way it looked then it was put back, even if Aaron liked it. When they were done, Aaron left the shop with four slightly new pairs of trousers, five black t-shirts (“They can’t all be black Aaron” “But I like black, that was the color of my tail”), a jacket (“Because it gets cold and now that you’re human you’ll get cold and no, this one will not be black, we’ll get the purple one”) another pair of trainers and Tracy took him to another shop to buy new underwear and socks. 

She bought him a supply of bathroom amenities and purchased him his own mobile phone. “Are you sure you want to buy me all this?” 

“Hush,” Tracy says as a waiter brings them their food at the restaurant Tracy decided to take them too. “The shop makes good money, me and David are set and can afford to splurge every now and then, besides you need these things and if in the future you want to pay me back well.” 

Aaron doesn’t mention that he may not have a future anymore. 

****

“Okay, where is he?” Tracy asked from their spot on the beach. It was well away from the ocean so Aaron didn’t have to worry about the water getting anywhere near him and close enough that he could see who was on the beach. They’re drinking smoothies Tracy demanded they stop for, and Aaron has to admit that the peach, guava, mango smoothie Tracy ordered for him is delicious. 

“I don’t see him. It might be too late, he comes in the morning or afternoons, but rarely this late.” Aaron looks up and down the beach, hoping to stop that mop of familiar blond hair but he’s yet to spot it. 

“Then paint me a picture,” Tracy teased, leaning back on her elbows. Aaron stares at her, confused by what she means. Tracy huffs before saying, “Tell me what he looks like.” 

“Blond, tall, fit,” Aaron shrugs. 

“I said to describe him, not me.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes, trying not crack a smile. “Sexy, long legs, thick thighs, blue eyes, soft smile that can become wicked. There’s a lot of sadness in him though,” Aaron adds softly at the end. 

“We’ve all got sadness in us,” Tracy says. “It’s about finding balance with things that make us happy.” 

They sit in silence for a while before Aaron sighs, giving up hope of seeing or speaking with Robert today when Tracy shoots up from where she was laying down and is eagerly pointing down the beach. 

“Is that him?” 

Aaron eyesight follows in the direction she’s pointing and without answering her, he’s up and walking down the beach, glad that Robert isn’t close to the shore line. He’s standing front of Robert within seconds. “Hello,” he says and has to reach out to stop Robert from crashing into him. Robert’s warm underneath his hands and Aaron wonders if it would be inappropriate to feel him all over. Something tells him it would be. Aaron’s hands linger though before dropping to his sides. 

“You’re not naked,” Robert says first thing. 

“What?” Aaron asks, not expecting that line of conversation to happen. 

“Yesterday, you were naked and shouting out me. That was you right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh good, for a moment there I thought I’d gone mad.” Robert laughed and the sound had Aaron smiling. “So what was the wardrobe malfunction yesterday?” 

“The what?” Aaron asks. 

“Why were you naked?” 

“Oh,” Aaron nods, “Err… lost my clothes.” 

“You just lost them?” Robert asks sceptically. 

“It happens,” Aaron doesn’t know if it does or doesn’t. 

“I’m sure it does,” Robert agreed. “So do you live around here?” Aaron catches the way Robert’s eyes dart towards the sea and then away quickly as if he hadn’t meant to look that way. 

“I’m visiting my cousin,” Aaron points over to Tracy who is watching Aaron and Robert avidly. “She’s the blond in pink.” Robert waved to her and Tracy enthusiastically waved back. “Emmerdale.” 

“Excuse me,” Robert said sharply. “Why would you say that?” 

“It’s where Tracy and her husband live, I’m staying with them.” 

“Oh,” Robert scratched at the back of his neck, cheeks turning red. “Small world. My sister Victoria and her husband Adam live there. Emmerdale is where I grew up but I haven’t been there in years.” 

“Maybe I’ll see your sister,” Aaron said. 

“Maybe,” Robert agreed. 

“Do you want to spend time with me?” Aaron asked, not wanting to waste any time. He hasn’t got long to get Robert to fall in love with him, so he’s going to take every chance he can get. “Somewhere that isn’t by the ocean.” 

“Wow, you waste no time. Most people try to flirt first before asking me out on a date.” 

“A date?” 

“Unless of course, that isn’t what you meant,” Robert’s face went red again and he took a step away from Aaron. “I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

Aaron doesn’t know what a date is, but if makes Robert that flustered than Aaron can take a wild guess as to what it is. “No! A date - is what I meant. Me and you a date.” 

“Oh, good. We can go to Grayson's, it’s a gastropub not far from here, do you know it?” 

“No,” Aaron admits, “but I’ll find it.” 

“Okay. Is six a good time?” 

“Sure,” Aaron agrees. “Tomorrow, six, Grayson's, gastropub.” 

“Super,” Robert gives him a half smile that does funny things to Aaron’s stomach. 

“I have to go,” Aaron says abruptly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He walks away before Robert can say anything and goes back Tracy. 

“Well?” She demands. “What happened?” 

“What is a date, gastropub, and a wardrobe malfunction?” 

“You got a date?” She asks excitedly. “Forget the other two things, let us focus on the date. Come on,” she pulls him by the arm and towards the carpark. “We’ll talk more at home.”

 

**** 

“Is this necessary?” Aaron asked as Tracy doused him what she called cologne, Aaron called smelly water. “Wouldn't he like the way I smell without all the nonsense?” 

“It’s about the appeal, Aaron,” Tracy stressed, turning Aaron around to face the mirror in the bathroom. Aaron sort of missed his old body, a lot less upkeep. Tracy had plucked, shaved, pinched and prodded all over his body, forced him into a pair of trousers that shouldn’t have been possible to fit Aaron’s new body parts and Tracy refused to let him wear the black jumper when he chose it, and instead forced Aaron into a red one. She promised that it brought out his complexion, whatever that meant. “You draw him in with the smell, you catch him with your personality, and you keep him with,” she slapped him on his butt. 

“I keep him with what?” 

Tracy’s smile widened, showing a full set of white teeth. “Your love of course,” but Aaron didn’t think she was being serious. “Can you read, Aaron?” 

“No,” he answers. “I learned English from sailors - a sailor. I used to lure them with my singing and there was this one about two hundred years ago who fancied me and he taught me his language so we could speak. He was the only human I’ve spoken with as merman other than Chrissie. I can barely remember him now.” For being an immortal creature his memories sure disappeared quickly. 

“What happened to him?” Tracy asked as she adjusted his shirt. 

“I don’t know,” Aaron shrugged. “He stopped coming to me one day and I assumed he got bored or he died.” 

“Do you remember your family?” 

“No,” Aaron said, he couldn’t even be sad over it because how could you be sad over people you don’t remember. Aaron thought once he had a memory of a woman with black hair, holding his hand as they swam through the sea when Aaron had been a child but Aaron believes it must have been a dream because he can’t recall her face. 

“I remember a sister, not a name or a face but I remember having a sister,” Tracy admitted. “An Italian man taught me to speak English and Italian. He was a fisherman, caught me in his net nearly a hundred years ago. At first, he tried to kill me but when I started singing he stopped, captivated by my voice. He taught me to read as well. He visited me for years until he stopped, I assume he died. His name was Sebastián… David reminds me of him.” 

Her eyes went distant, lost in memories from long ago. Aaron kept quiet, not wanting to be rude and interrupt, sometimes it was best to leave people to their thoughts. Tracy blinked suddenly, eyes coming back into focus and she smiled up at Aaron. “Tonight, since you can’t read the menu, ask Robert to order for you or just say you want the same thing as him. I can teach you how to read later on if you like.” 

“I would,” Aaron smiled. “Do you think he’ll even be interested?” 

“He asked you out didn’t he?” Aaron nodded, feeling a smile form on his face. Do humans always feel this excited before a date? “Just remember to always listen to him but also talk as well, don’t mention you’re a merman - it will definitely scare him off - and just be yourself.” 

“Myself. Right. Yeah.” 

Only problem Aaron had no idea who he was now, not a merman and not fully human. Who was he?

****

He’s so nervous his palms are sweating. Tracy dropped him off fifteen minutes ago outside the pub and with each passing minute, Robert wasn’t there Aaron was psyching himself out and running away. Another five minutes and Aaron’s such a nervous mess he bricks it and tries to flee, but it would be his luck he runs right into Robert whilst trying to. Literally right into him. 

“Oh,” Robert says in surprise. “I know I look good but no need to throw yourself right into my arms this quick into the date.” 

“What?” Aaron asks. 

“Err, nevermind. Have you been waiting long?” Robert takes guides him with a hand on the small of Aaron’s back towards the pub. 

“No,” Aaron answers, thrilled by Robert’s touch. 

“Good. This place has amazing food.” They have to wait to be seated and Robert requests to be seated at a booth, one secluded near the back. “What do you do for a living, Aaron?” 

Tracy had gone over the most common conversation topics with Aaron that normally come up on a first date. Thankfully Aaron was prepared for this question, him and Tracy having created a backstory. “Well, I’m between things at the moment. I lost my last job and decided to pick up and come visit Tracy. Her husband David has offered me work in his shop.” 

“Are you and Tracy close?” 

“Not really,” Aaron answered truthfully. “She’s the only family I have left, so.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Robert said sympathetically. 

“That’s alright,” Aaron shrugs, “I can’t really remember my family that well. They died a long time ago. What about you, what do you do?” Aaron thinks it would be better to focus the conversation on Robert. 

“I helped manage a textiles company in London but relocated here about five months ago. I thought moving here would be good for me, closer to family and what not. I sort of miss London and its busy pace.” 

“Why leave then?” Aaron asked. 

“I needed to,” Robert didn’t elaborate. 

Aaron did what Tracy suggested and had Robert order for him. Robert had looked curiously at him but reluctantly took Aaron’s menu and ordered a burger and some chips for him. He believes his palate had changed since being turned human because nothing had ever tasted as good as that burger did. When he was finished eating he longed for a second, staring greedily at Robert’s half eaten one. 

“Where did you grow up?” Robert asked, taking a long drink from his pint. Robert had ordered one for Aaron as well and, yeah, he really enjoyed it. The bitter drink made his body warm and his head light. 

“All over,” Aaron said evasively. “You grew up in Emmerdale right?” 

“Uh, yeah I did. On a farm. We didn’t have a lot growing up and I had to help work the farm with my dad. He had these plans for me to take over but I wasn’t interested.” 

“Why not?” 

“Farming wasn’t my thing,” Robert shrugs. “Cows, sheep, working the land; it was dead boring.” 

“The sea’s boring,” Aaron mumbled. 

“What was that?” Robert asked. 

“I said it sounds boring,” Aaron lied. 

“Yeah, it was,” Robert agreed. “Do you want to get out of here? We can take a walk on the beach, I try to around this time at night.” 

“Sure, but I don’t want to get in the water.” 

“Thought you were an expert swimmer, practically bit my head off when I tried to show off my skills.” Aaron blushed, shaking his head. “Come on, no water I promise.” 

****

The sun was setting over the ocean, the sky striped blue and orange with pink puffy clouds. Aaron and Robert were walking far away from the shore line, bodies close together so their sides kept rubbing together. “I love living by the sea, I have a cottage up on the sea cliff there.” Robert pointed in the direction but being human has weakened Aaron’s eyes and can’t see what sits a top the cliff. 

“Why did you move here?” 

“Change of scenery,” Robert said absentmindedly like he tells people the same thing all the time. “London… London was suffocating me.” Aaron understood that the ocean felt the same for him. He might be able to breathe underwater but that doesn’t mean it was always easy to do so. 

“Do you ever miss it?” 

“Occasionally, when I’m lying in bed at night and it’s so quiet sometimes I think I can hear my own heart beating. London is loud, constantly. I miss that. But I still love living by the sea, there’s nothing haunting me here?” 

“Haunting?” Aaron questioned, unsure of the word and what it meant.  
“Bad things happened when I was living in London. I left nearly six months ago because I couldn’t stand living there anymore after what happened. Here, it’s peaceful in a way.” 

“What happened?” 

“Things I’m not ready to talk about,” Robert said. They’d stopped walking, standing underneath the pier in the dry sand. 

“Okay,” Aaron tried a smile and it seemed to do the trick, Robert relaxed and smiled back. 

“Tell me more about you,” Robert requested. 

“What do you want to know?” Aaron asked. “I promise I’m not that interesting.” 

“Okay, I’ll keep it simple. What do you like to do for fun?” 

“Sing,” Aaron answered honestly. It had been a long time since he had but it was still one of his favourite things to do. 

“Sing? Like sing sing?” 

“What other singing is there?” 

“Sorry,” Robert said dazed, “I just never took you for a singer. I wouldn’t even think you’d whistle.” 

“Shows what you know,” Aaron grumbled. “I’ll have you know I have a beautiful voice.”

“Really?” Robert said sceptically. “Alright, prove it.” 

“Now?” 

“Why not,” Robert shrugged. “It’s just us here.” 

Aaron locked eyes with Robert and saw the mischievous glint in them. Aaron rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You’re making me self-conscious, so no.” 

“Scared?” 

“Hardly,” Aaron grumped. “Let’s hear you sing.” 

“No way,” Robert laughs. “I know my strengths and singing isn’t one of them. What else do you like to do other than sing.” 

“Sun bathe, swim, learn.” Aaron shrugs. His days are long because he’s never had responsibilities. All he can remember ever doing is swimming, sunbathing, watching humans and learning about them, and exploring the ocean. 

“Learn what?” 

“Everything,” Aaron shrugs. “Life’s fascinating.” 

“I like that,” Robert smiles softly at Aaron and Aaron feels his face warm. “Since you like to swim, how about a dip before the sun goes completely down. You can teach me how a real man swims.” 

“I said I didn’t want to get in the water,” it comes out sharper than Aaron intended. Robert’s eyes widened slightly and Aaron smiled suddenly, trying to make Robert feel comfortable again. “Besides, I don’t think I can get out of these trousers by myself. It took two of us to get me in them.” 

“I can always help,” Robert smirked, leaning into Aaron. 

“No that’s alright,” Aaron shrugged. “I’ll have Tracy help me later.” Robert’s face fell before becoming completely perplexed. 

“Err, alright.” 

“Come on,” Aaron took hold of Robert’s arm and pulled him out from under the pier. “Let’s keep walking, I enjoy moving.” 

 

****

The date was successful. They exchanged phone numbers before saying goodbye. Aaron felt like he was floating. Robert had kissed him, it didn’t last long but it was nice. His lips were firm and warm against Aaron’s own. Aaron could still feel the ghost of them as he waited for Tracy to come and pick him up. She’d said something about teaching him how to drive if he stayed human. Then she went quiet and Aaron knew she was thinking about the _if_ about him staying human because Aaron had been thinking about the same thing. 

“Aaron?” He jumped and spun around. Emerging from the shadows was Chrissie. 

“Where did you come from? Have you been spying on me?” 

“Of course not! Tracy had told me you had a date with Robert tonight but I promise I didn’t spy.” Aaron was silent for a moment, assessing her to see if she was telling the truth. She didn’t have a reason to lie or a reason to spy on him. “I just wanted to see how you’re adjusting to life as a human.” 

“Oh,” Aaron said sheepishly. “Alright, I suppose. Tracy’s great, and Robert... “ 

“Robert, that’s his name?”

“Err, yeah. He’s better than I expected.” 

“Good,” Chrissie nodded. “Let’s hope he stays that way.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Do you remember me telling you about humans? They’re all the same, ruled by their urges and emotions. He might seem great now but if he’s like all other humans, he’ll probably disappoint you in the end.” 

“David didn’t disappoint Tracy,” Aaron says defiantly. “And I don’t think Robert will disappoint me. If anything I’ll disappoint him.” 

“Maybe,” Chrissie shrugged. “Just remember I’ve warned you. Tracy is here,” he nodded her head once to indicate behind Aaron. He turned around to see Tracy’s car parking next to him. 

“Ready, love?” Aaron nodded and turned to say goodbye to Chrissie but she wasn’t there. “You alright Aaron?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron whispered, “Yeah,” he said louder and turned around to smile at her. 

“I know that smile,” she waggled her eyebrows at him and good naturedly elbowed him. “Date went well, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron said softly. “I think it did.” 

****

Robert texts Aaron, but he can’t read them so he has Tracy read him the texts and tells her what to send back for him. He wishes he could do it himself before he could do without Tracy’s running commentary or constant, “Aww you’re so adorable.” She’s teaching him how to read, but it’s slow going. He gets frustrated easily but doesn’t give up. 

He and Robert go on two more dates, both times feel natural between them and Aaron really enjoys himself. He’s falling for Robert, can feel it from the way his heart races when he receives a new text from Robert or calls. The way Robert grabbed his hand last time they were walking down the back or when he kisses him goodnight. Last time they kissed was very different from their first. Aaron felt this kiss in his very bones and felt it in his trousers when his penis did something odd and reacted to Robert’s touches and lips. 

Tracy explained it to him, he felt embarrassed having her explain these things to him but she expressed that it was very important he understood. Merpeople mated differently than humans. Mermaids laid eggs, then the men would fertilize them. The process was done separately, but humans mate together on a very personal level. 

Tracy had him watch videos on her computer - Aaron didn’t care much for human technology. She’d had him watch porn, leaving him alone with what she called “the most vanilla video I could find” and gave him a bottle of liquid and some tissues. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes.” 

Aaron had been confused at first but watched the video of the two men on screen. What they did seemed painful but both of the humans on screen were very much enjoying themselves. Even Aaron began to enjoy himself. 

He was incredibly hard halfway through the video and couldn’t stand it anymore and touched himself through his trousers, rubbing against the hard link until his entire body seized up and pleasure like he’d never experienced washed over him and it left him shaking and panting. It happened a second time before Tracy came back. 

“You came in your trousers,” she sighed. “Well, I think it’s time I teach you how to do your own laundry.” 

For some reason, Aaron couldn’t look her in the face. 

****

He and Robert were having their sixth date just as his second week of being human was coming to a close, by the end of their fourth date Robert invited Aaron home and spend the night with him. “For sex?” Aaron had blurted. They were still in the pub, both of them nursing their pints.

“Well, yes, if you want,” Robert had said a bit awkwardly. “Or we can just spend the night together without sex.” 

“Sex is good,” Aaron agreed. “Well, I assume. I’ve never done it before.” Robert spits his drink out, spraying Aaron in the face. 

“I’m so sorry,” Robert grabbed a napkin and patted Aaron’s face dry. “I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“What, me never having had sex?” 

“Yeah, “ Robert downed the rest of his pint. “I mean look at you, I thought you must’ve been beating them off with a stick with how sexy you are.” Aaron didn’t understand that, which happens often when he’s speaking with Robert so he shrugs his shoulders, knowing that’s worked in the past for an excuse. “No one, ever?” 

“No,” Aaron mumbled, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “Is that bad?” 

“What? No, ‘course not. Just surprising. Are you sure you want to, I mean we haven’t known each other long.” 

“Do you not want to now?” Aaron asked sadly. Maybe Robert preferred experienced people? He shouldn’t have said anything. 

“What? No! I mean yes,” he said quickly at the sharp look Aaron had given him. “Yes I want to, with you, but only if you do. I don’t want you to do it just because I do.” Aaron gets up from the table they’re sitting in. “Where are you going?” Robert asked worriedly. 

Aaron gave him a wicked smile of his own before leaning down to kiss Robert’s slack mouth. “I’m going to call Tracy and tell her that I won’t be needing her to come get me tonight.” He winked before leaving Robert stunned at the table. 

Tracy’s sage advice is use protection, don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, and no always means no! She wishes him luck and hangs up only after Aaron promises to call her tomorrow so she can know he’s okay. 

Robert pays the bill and they leave. The ride to Robert’s is short. He lives in a comfortable looking cottage on the sea cliff. It’s close to town but fairly secluded up on the sea cliff. Aaron can smell the sea, hear the waves crashing against the shore. The moonlight shines down to light up the path to the door of the cottage. 

It’s nice inside the cottage, lived in. “Would you like a drink? I have wine, beer, a bottle of scotch…” 

“Beer’s good,” Aaron answers as he looks around. The living room is homey, the sofa’s plush and inviting. There’s a fire place with a mantel, across the top are photographs. There’s one of Robert with a woman Aaron recognises from Emmerdale. It’s his sister Victoria. There are photos of other people Aaron’s never seen before but the only ones that really catch his attention are of a little girl. Aaron wouldn’t be able to guess her age, younger than Tracy’s son Peter who is seven. She’s in photo’s by herself but there are several of her and Robert as well. What catches his attention the most is how she looks so much like Robert. The same set of eyes and lips, hair the same shade of blond hair and freckles on their faces. Peter looks just like David and Peter is David’s biological child. Robert would have told him if he had a daughter, right?

“Here you go,” Robert hands him the glass filled with lager. Aaron takes it from him but doesn’t drink it. 

“Who is she?” He points at one of the photos of the little girl. 

Robert’s silent, eyes narrowed at Aaron like he’s contemplating whether or not, to tell the truth. After a long silence, Robert sighs and answers. “That’s Louise, she was my daughter.” 

“Was?” Aaron whispers. 

“Yeah, was. Seven months ago Louise died in a car accident.” Robert sounds so detached when he says it like if he lets himself feel the emotions he might break. 

“How old was she?” 

“Five,” Robert chokes on the word. 

“That’s so unfair,” Aaron said softly. Robert’s head shoots up to look at Aaron, eyes guarded. “To lose her so young before she even got the chance to live.” Suddenly Aaron hates his immortality and is glad to be giving it up. Robert’s child should’ve lived a long, happy life but instead, she ends up dead and Aaron’s lived for thousands of years. 

Robert scoffs, “Tell me about it. She was only five and the drunk man driving was forty-eight and survived with a mild concussion.” 

“Concussion?” 

“A bump on the head,” Robert said bitterly. “He might be spending his life in prison but he still gets to live and my daughter’s in the ground. So, yeah, it’s unfair.” 

“Her mother?” 

“I don’t know,” Robert shrugged. “She left Louise with me two months after she gave birth. I haven’t heard from her since and I have no idea how to reach her. Doesn’t matter, she never cared about Louise.” 

Aaron joins Robert on the plush sofa, sitting close enough that their thighs were touching. “Tell me about her, please?” 

“I thought you wanted to do other things,” Robert reminded him. 

“No,” Aaron shook his head. “We can do that any other time, but right now I want to know about Louise and what she was like.” 

Aaron gives Robert an encouraging smile, squeezing his hand once before leaning back into the sofa and waiting. “Louise was amazing. Beautiful, smart, so funny. She had just started to grow into her personality. She loved to talk, play dress up, hated ponies but loved unicorns.” 

Robert talked for over an hour about Louise, cried twice but he kept a smile the entire time. Aaron listened to all of it and when Robert had talked himself out Aaron felt like he’d known Louise for years. “I miss her so much,” Robert whispered. “She was my sunshine.” 

“I wish I could’ve known her. She sounds amazing, especially since it sounds like she had you wrapped around her finger. I would’ve loved to have seen you in a tiara.” Aaron didn’t know what a tiara was but he was sure it would look hilarious on Robert. 

“That was the thing about Louise, no matter who came across her they always fell in love with her. She would’ve worked you over as well, and you would’ve done anything for her.” Aaron doesn’t deny that because it’s probably true. 

“She loved mermaids,” Robert said suddenly, shocking Aaron. “I remember she told me she wanted to be one once because she wanted long blond hair and a pretty tail so she could swim with the fishes.” 

“Sounds like my kind of girl,” Aaron smiled. “I wish I could’ve met her.” 

“She would have liked you,” Robert said distantly. “Would’ve approved.” 

“Approved?” 

“Of us,” Robert reached out for Aaron’s hand, linking their fingers together. “Are you okay with there being an us?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron said a little breathlessly. “I’d really like that.” 

****

They didn’t have sex. Instead, Robert told him more about Louise, his other family, growing up under the watchful eye of Jack Sugden. It wasn’t until daylight began to shine through the open windows that Aaron realised they’d stayed up all night talking. 

“Oh wow,” Robert huffed and scratched the back of his neck, sitting up on the sofa. He yawns and stretches, the shirt he’s wearing rode up to reveal pale, creamy skin and the sight made Aaron’s stomach flip excitedly. “Can’t believe we stayed up all night.” 

Aaron’s answer was to yawn loudly. 

“Suppose we should get some sleep,” Robert mumbled. “Do you want to stay?” 

“Please.” Robert smiled and led Aaron back to his bedroom. 

“I hope you’re okay with the right side of the bed, I prefer the left.” Aaron shrugged, he could care less. He was having trouble focusing anyway because Robert had just removed his shirt and there go the trousers, leaving Robert in his briefs. Aaron was too busy enjoying the view to hear Robert clearing his throat, it wasn’t until Robert touched his arm did Aaron realise he was leering… a lot. He’d never seen anyone as beautiful as Robert before. “My eyes are up here,” Robert smirked. 

“Sorry,” Aaron bit his lip and blushed. Robert chuckled and led Aaron over to the bed. He helped remove Aaron’s shirt and then his trousers before pulling Aaron onto the bed with him and under the covers. 

“I really like you, Aaron,” Robert says against the back of his neck. He’s curled around Aaron’s back, they fold together seamlessly. 

“Yeah?” Aaron breathes out. 

“Yeah. You’re different. Thank you, for tonight, I never talk about Louise. It was nice for a change.” Aaron rubs his hands up and down Robert’s arms until he falls asleep. 

****

They spend all of the next day together. Robert cooks for him and Aaron thinks he might be falling in love just from Robert’s skill in the kitchen. They laze around Robert’s cottage, watching the telly, even though Aaron doesn’t understand most of the shows. It was brilliant watching Robert try to explain Game of Thrones to him though. They ate dinner outside on Robert’s back porch, watching the sunset below the sea cliff until darkness spread and the stars began to show. 

Robert made the first move when they went back inside, taking Aaron’s dishes from him to put in the sink and then proceeding to push Aaron up against the said sink and kissing him breathless. Aaron loved kissing, the wet slide of their mouths together and the noises Robert would make had his knees going weak enough that he was afraid he might fall over. 

They hadn’t kissed like this before, this was passionate, fiery, beyond intense. Robert’s hands fit underneath Aaron’s shirt, rubbing at Aaron’s warm skin. “Are you sure you’re ready?” It took Aaron a moment to register that Robert had even asked him a question. 

It wasn’t exactly easy to think straight or answer when Robert was sucking at his neck the way he was. “Y-Yeah, m’sure.” 

“Good,” Robert broke away, leaving Aaron cold when Robert took away his body heat. He led Aaron back to his bedroom again, turning on the light and removing his shirt. Aaron did the same, also removing the rest of his clothing as he did. 

He felt self-conscious, turning around so Robert could only see his backside. It was weird, feeling like this. Nervous and aroused at the same time. Aaron’s eyes fluttered closed as Robert took hold of his hips, peppering kisses up the side of his neck to whisper in Aaron’s ear. 

“Look at me,” Robert’s moist, hot breath in his ear had Aaron weakening so he was easily pliant when Robert turned him around. Aaron was still able to blush though as Robert searched him over, eyes hungry and bright. “You’re beautiful,” Robert whispered and pushed Aaron backwards until Robert had him laid out on the bed. 

Robert stepped back, removing the briefs he’d left on before climbing onto the bed and over Aaron. “We’ll go slow,” Robert promised and kissed him. “Anything you don’t like or want, just tell me and I’ll stop. I want to make this good for you.” 

Aaron swallowed hard, unable to find his voice so he nodded in answer. Robert kissed him once, twice, spreading Aaron’s lips open with his tongue and licking inside. The moan Aaron made had Robert smirking against his lips before breaking apart, and moving down Aaron’s body. 

“Has anyone ever touched you here?” Robert eyed Aaron’s cock between his legs, rubbing the back of his hand along the inside of Aaron’s thigh causing him to shiver. 

“No,” Aaron choked out, groaning loudly when Robert took hold of his half hard cock. Robert stroked him, the movement uncomfortable because of his dry hand but it didn’t last long before Robert let go and settled himself down between Aaron’s legs on his stomach. 

“You have a beautiful cock, Aaron,” Robert kissed the tip and Aaron’s whole body jerked. Robert draped an arm over his hips, applying pressure to keep him down before taking Aaron’s cock into his mouth. 

Aaron had never felt anything like this. After Tracy had him watch the porn, every time Aaron would think about he’d get hard, and whilst his hand felt nice it was nothing compared to Robert’s mouth. He understood now why Robert was holding his hips down because Aaron had this uncontrollable urge to shove up into the wet, heat of Robert’s mouth, to encase his entire cock inside. 

Robert pulls off with a wet pop and Aaron actually whines from the loss of Robert’s mouth. His hand replaces his mouth and Robert starts licking at his balls, suckingly at them. “Rob,” Aaron gasps. He feels close, legs trembling with the effort to stave off a moment. The pressure building behind his gut is familiar but different, more intense. 

“I want you to come,” Robert tells him, “and then I’m gonna open you up nice and slow until you’re begging me to fuck you, but I won’t. Not until you’ve come a second time, then I’ll fuck you.” 

Robert sucks Aaron’s cock back down, massaging his balls with his hand while he works Aaron to completion. He’s so close, Aaron can barely breathe with how close he is. The pressure mounting is incredible and when Robert skims a finger over Aaron’s arsehole hiz entire body seized up and he spills into Robert’s mouth. 

Robert keeps sucking and swallowing around Aaron’s cock until Aaron is begging him to stop. “No more, no more please.” Robert instantly pulls off, kissing and biting at the inside of Aaron’s thighs. 

“You did so well,” Robert promised. “I can’t wait to see you come from just my fingers in your tight hole. Can you roll over for me?” 

Aaron doesn’t think he can. “I can’t move,” Aaron answers honestly. The smirk Robert gives him had Aaron rolling his eyes. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” Robert grabs a pillow and instructs Aaron to lift his hips. “ Bend your knees, just like that.” Aaron feels open and exposed like this but after what just happened, he doesn’t feel embarrassed by it. In fact, a part of him wants Robert to see him like this. “You look beautiful all spread out for me.” 

That still causes Aaron to blush. 

Robert pulls out a bottle of liquid, the same kind Tracy had given him and uncaps the bottle. He pours the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing it in between them before moving in closer, he leans over Aaron’s body and kisses him. “You ready?” 

“Think so,” Aaron whispers. “Yeah.” 

The first touch is another shock, the liquid isn’t cold but wet and surprising. Robert circles his finger, each motion sending electric shocks up Aaron’s spine. It reminds Aaron of the time he’d been shocked by an electric eel. The pain hadn’t been bad, but a rush. This was sort of like that. 

Robert circles his finger for what feels like forever, all the while he kisses Aaron’s lips, neck, chest, licks and sucks Aaron’s nipples, takes his time to leave marks on Aaron’s skin. “Come on,” Aaron finally succumbs. “Please, Rob, no more teasing.” 

“Alright,” Robert smirks. “Relax for me.” Aaron was relaxed, pliant and ready for more. 

The breach of Robert’s finger caused Aaron to yelp and tighten up, Robert withdrew his finger, worriedly touching at Aaron’s throat. “You alright? Did I hurt you?” 

“No,” Aaron mumbled, feeling embarrassed. “It just surprised me. Sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Robert said softly. “Do you want to try again.” 

After Aaron nods, Robert starts kissing him again to relax Aaron, when Aaron’s body is boneless does Robert press in again. Aaron bites down on his lip to keep any sound in. It’s strange, almost uncomfortably so. Aaron can’t help but tighten up in response. “Shhh,” Robert soothes, wiggling his finger and that sensation altogether makes Aaron jerk in response. “It’s just the tip, imagine what it’ll feel like when I’ve three fucking inside you.” 

Aaron moans as Robert slowly pushes his finger the rest of the way in. “God I can feel you squeezing around my finger, so tight.” 

Robert crooked that finger inside Aaron, wiggling it around to tickle his insides. “You’re such a tease,” Aaron gasps. Robert laughs softly, completely removing his finger leaving Aaron empty to add more of the liquid to his fingers before pushing one back in. 

"I’m gonna work the second one in,” it didn’t sound like a warning but a promise. The stretch of two fingers took Aaron’s breath away for a moment, he didn’t know whether he wanted Robert to pull them out or if he wanted to slam down those long, thick fingers. 

“Let’s see now,” Robert scissored his fingers a few times in Aaron, the burn from the stretching was ignored by in favour of watching his own cock start to thicken again in response to Robert’s ministrations. Robert moved his fingers like he was in search of something, his face screwed up in concentration and Aaron wanted lean up and kiss his furrowed brow. 

Aaron gasped, body quaking when Robert brushed his fingers across something inside Aaron. “What the?” Aaron panted as Robert rubbed against whatever magical button Aaron carried inside. 

“Found it,” Robert sounded too smug for his own good. Aaron dick jerked in response, spilling pre-come onto his thighs. Robert moved in closer, pressing against arse and starts grinding against him as he continuously rubs his fingers over and over inside Aaron. 

Aaron moans, mouth slack and open, inviting Robert down to lick inside. “You ready for a third?” Robert asks, pausing for a moment so Aaron can breathe and think. 

“Another?” Aaron pants. 

“If you think you can take it,” Robert challenges. 

“Do your worst,” Aaron throws back. Robert smirks and wiggles a third finger in with the other two. He can really feel the stretch now, it makes him bite down on his lip shut his eyes. 

“Breathe Aaron,” Robert instructs. It’s painful, not enough for Aaron to want to quit though. Robert takes hold of Aaron’s leaking cock, tugging it a few times to distract Aaron from any pain he might be feeling. The moan Aaron gives is like a reward to Robert and he starts to quickly fuck Aaron with his fingers. Fast, sure strokes, aiming right for Aaron’s prostate has the Aaron quaking under Robert, his cock unbelievably hard in Robert’s hand and the pressure behind his naval starts to build again. 

Aaron makes a noise he can’t even define, it’s animalistic in nature. White hot sparks lick up Aaron’s spine, make his toes curl and back arch off the bed as he comes a second time that night. 

He doesn’t even realise he’s blacked out until he comes to, head cradled in Robert’s lap. “Huh?” Is all he can get out. His body is relaxed and the last thing he wants to do is move. 

“Are you okay? Wasn’t expecting you to pass out on me.” Aaron would take his concern more seriously if Robert didn’t sound so bloody smug. 

“Fine,” Aaron mumbled. “Thirsty.” 

“Thought you might be.” He helps Aaron sit up so he can drink deeply from a glass of water. Aaron’s panting by the time he’s finished. 

“Have you?” Aaron looks down at Robert’s lap, his half hard cock laying against the crease where the thigh meets waist. 

“No, but we’re not finished yet. Do you think you can roll over for me now and get on your knees.” Aaron focuses on his body. He’s comfortable, not aching or in pain. He also feels open and stretched. 

“Let me try,” Aaron pulls away from Robert, rolling onto his front and then pushing himself up so his arse is in the air. He feels exposed but it’s thrilling. He jerks some when Robert circles his finger around his hole. 

“You should see how open you are,” Robert’s breath ghosts over his open hole and Aaron moans into the pillow his face is buried in. “So fucking wet back here. You’re gonna feel so good around my cock, Aaron.” 

There’s rustling behind him but Aaron doesn’t dare look. Three wet fingers slip easily inside Aaron making him grunt and push back. “So needy,” Robert taunted as he pulled his fingers free. 

“I’ve put a condom on,” is all the warning Aaron gets before he feels something much larger than Robert’s three fingers pushing against his hole. 

It hurts with the head of Robert’s cock pops in, Aaron bites down on the pillow to keep any sound muffled. “Relax,” Robert rubbed at Aaron’s shoulder. “It won’t hurt so bad if you relax.” Aaron takes deep breaths to get there but soon his body is relaxing. “Perfect,” Robert praises. “I’m going to push in more.” 

It takes a while, Aaron is a sweating mess beneath Robert by the time Robert’s hips are pushing against Aaron’s arse. “You feel amazing,” Robert groans as he grabs hold of Aaron’s hips, draping himself across Aaron’s back and kissing between his shoulder blades. “I’m going to move now.” 

It was slow, the drag of Robert’s cock inside Aaron shooting off sparks inside Aaron’s brain. He’s not sure when he started moaning but even the pillow can’t drown out the noises Aaron is making. Robert picks up his pace, changing angles as he does and Robert’s cock brushes against the spot that Robert’s fingers had rubbed at him. Aaron shouts, slamming back onto Robert’s cock and squeezing down. 

“Oh fuck,” Robert curses his thrusts stuttering as he handles the feel of Aaron working his cock. He readjusts and picks back up a steady rhythm, reaching around to grab hold of Aaron’s cock which has again grown hard. He tugs a few times before removing his hand and leaving Aaron’s whining. 

“Stroke yourself,” Robert orders. Somehow, Aaron finds the strength to grab hold of his hard cock and starts working himself, 

“I’m close,” Robert warns. He comes before Aaron, body jerking on top as he fills the condom. He pulls out and rolls to the side so he doesn’t flatten Aaron, takes a moment to remove the condom and toss it away before focusing on Aaron. 

He takes hold of Aaron’s cock and jerks him off, kissing Aaron’s parted lips - the angle odd because Aaron’s face is still partway smashed into the pillow with his arse still in the air. “Come for me,” Robert tells Aaron. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Aaron comes a third time, it’s almost painful after the first two. He collapses against the bed as Robert wipes his hand off on the sheets. They speak the only sound their heavy breathing. Eventually, Robert gets up and goes to the bathroom, getting a washcloth to clean them up with. He apologises but makes Aaron get up so he can change the sheets. Once finished they climb back in together, Robert pulling Aaron against his chest, tucking his head underneath his chin. 

“So be honest,” Robert begins, “was it better than you expected.” 

“Hurt,” Aaron rasps and makes Robert’s entire body tense up. “But it was good, better than I could’ve ever imagined. Messy.” Robert snorts and kisses the top of Aaron’s head. 

“Was there anything you didn’t like?” 

“No,” Aaron rubs his face against Robert’s chest and yawns. “I liked all of it. Only…” 

“Only what?” Robert asks. 

“Can I do that to you, be inside you?” 

“You want to top?” Robert acts like he’s contemplating. “I don’t know,” but he sings a different tune when he watches Aaron’s face fall. “Of course you can, I would love it if you fucked me.” 

“Love it, huh?” That words made Aaron’s chest flutter. 

“I’m a versatile man,” Robert says cheekily. 

They fall into silence, Aaron dragging his fingertips up and down Robert’s side and Robert playing with his hair. “I’m glad you fell off that pier,” Aaron said suddenly. Robert’s body went tense again. “If you hadn’t then I’d never have met you.” 

“I didn’t fall,” Robert whispered. 

“What?” Aaron said absentmindedly as he played with the hair around Robert’s cock. 

“I didn’t fall off the pier, Aaron. I jumped.” Aaron paused and looked up at Robert, confused. 

“Why would you do that? You could’ve died!"

“Yeah, I know.” Aaron realised what Robert was saying, suddenly horrified. “That night you saved me, I was trying to die. Losing Louise has been just awful, I wasn’t coping and I thought that if I ended it I’d get to see her again. You saving me made me realise different because I mean what are the chances a random bloke would be out in the water to save me on the same night I decided to try and end my life.” 

“You can’t do that,” Aaron whispers, feeling like someone was trying to steal the air from his lungs. “You can never do that!” 

“Calm down,” Robert soothes but the panic Aaron feels is too great. What if he hadn’t been there that night, what if Robert had died? The thought hurts Aaron. “I won’t ever do it again,” Robert promises. “I’m so ashamed I did it in the first place.” 

“Promise me you’ll never do it again,” Aaron begs. 

“I promise,” Robert kisses Aaron, dragging him back down so they’re lying against each other again. “Don’t want to leave you anyway.” 

“Good,” Aaron mumbled. It’s the last thing he says before drifting asleep.

****

Aaron wakes up alone. The entire cottage is empty except for him. Robert left a message by the bed but Aaron struggled with some of the words and sounding them out so he called Robert. 

“What?” Robert growls down the line when he answers. 

“What’s wrong?” Aaron inquired. 

“Nothing. I’m on my way back now, we can talk then.” 

The call ends. 

 

****

Robert storms into the cottage, running shorts on and dripping sweat. At least Aaron knows where he went. Robert’s face is screwed up in anger and he comes at Aaron. “Did you think you could get away with it? Like it was some big joke to play with me this way?” 

“What are you talking about?” Aaron takes a step away in instinct because Robert looks rageful. 

“I know, alright? Everything?” Aaron feels his heart sink down to his feet. How is that possible? How the hell did Robert find out about him being a Merman? 

“How did you find out?” Aaron asked, defeated and small. He thinks Robert must hate him now, thinks he’s a disgusting freak. 

“She told me,” Robert growled. Tracy? Chrissie? They’re the only two who know and one of them has betrayed him. “Do you know what it was like to be so happy, going for a run this morning thinking about how wonderful it would be to come back home to a gorgeous bloke in my bed who wants to be there and then have it all come crashing down when said bloke's wife decides to start screaming at me about how I’m fucking her husband?” 

“Wait, what? I’m not married!” 

“Oh come off it, Aaron!” Robert sneers. “She’s already told me this is what you do. You find a bloke when you get bored at home and decide to play away. I can’t believe I fell for it, everything. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to buy that you were a virgin.” 

“Robert, I swear I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m not married! I wouldn’t do that to you!” 

“I was honest with you,” Robert spat. “I told you things I don’t ever talk about. I told you about my daughter, about that night on the pier, about what my dad did to me growing up when he found out I was bisexual. I’ve told you everything and you've done nothing but lie to me. Get out!” 

“Robert, I swear I’m not married. This woman, whoever she is, is lying. I promise. Why - why would I deny it if you’ve already caught me out? I have no reason to.” 

“Or maybe you just think me that stupid,” Robert sneered. 

“No! Never! Robert, please. Don’t let this woman do this.” 

Chrissie, it had to be her. Who else would want to split up Aaron and Robert, who else knows about Aaron and Robert except for Chrissie and Tracy and Robert’s seen Tracy many times now? She’d lied to him, about interfering, and she must be getting antsy. Time is running out and if Robert falls for Aaron then she can’t have his immortality. 

“You need to leave,” Robert sighs in defeat. “Just go.” 

“No!” Aaron shouts. “Not until you believe me! I haven’t lied to you.” 

“Really? How about you never told me that you can’t read.” That surprised Aaron enough not to have a response. “I don’t care that you can’t but you should’ve told me. And before you wonder how I figured it out, you’re not exactly the most discreet, especially when you have me read things for you on almost all our dates.” 

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said, “I thought you’d think bad of me.” 

“That’s not the only thing,” Robert says. “You may have not out right lied to my face but you never tell me anything. I don’t know where you’re from, how you grew up, your family or mates. You don’t tell me anything about yourself. I’ve been open with you about everything and it kills me that you don’t think I deserve the same in return. Maybe you aren’t married and that woman is insane or whatever, but you aren’t truthful with me.” 

“Robert,” Aaron begins. 

“You need to leave,” Robert finishes. 

****

“Why would Chrissie do that? Are you sure it was her?” 

“Who else would it be, Tracy? She’s the only other person who knows me and the only one with a motive. She wants my immortality and breaking me and Robert up will ensure she gets it. She’s been lying to me since the beginning.” 

“But why didn’t she do this with me,” Tracy asked. “Why not take me out first.” 

“Because she had me as back up. She must’ve known about me and you at the same time and approached you with her offer first. She didn’t need to interfere with you finding love because she had me in case you did.” 

“But why lie like that to Robert and so badly?” 

“Desperation maybe? She could’ve known how close me and Robert were getting. I mean, I’m pretty sure I love him and I thought maybe… but I guess I was wrong. He wouldn’t even hear me out, just kept calling me a liar and told me to leave.” 

“I’m so sorry, Aaron,” Tracy said sympathetically. 

“Do you know what the worst part is,” Aaron asks, “is I am lying to Robert. About everything. Who I am and where I come from. If he ever falls in love with, he’s falling for a lie. I don’t want that.” 

“I never told David about me,” Tracy shrugged. “Yeah, at first it didn’t feel good but I knew telling him the truth would make him not want me anymore. I loved David enough to lie.” 

“I love Robert enough to tell him the truth,” Aaron countered. 

“If you do,” Tracy sighed. “Don’t expect him to believe you, humans don’t believe in the magical creatures anymore.” 

“I’ll prove it then.” 

“How? The only way to do so is to turn into a Merman again and then it’ll be like handing Chrissie your immortality on a platter. You can’t do it, Aaron.” 

“I’m going to die anyway,” Aaron said sadly. “Robert doesn’t love me, she’s going to get it anyway, at least this way Robert will know who I truly am and I won’t have to lie to him anymore. I’ve hated lying to him. He’s worth so much more than that.” 

“I can’t stop you,” Tracy lamented, glaring at Aaron over her mug of tea, “but I can stand by you. I’ll go with you if you want, be there when you break the deal and stay until after Chrissie takes your immortality. I remember the scary looking shell she had, you’re gonna need me if that’s what you’re facing.” 

“Thanks,” Aaron said kindly. “I’d like someone to be there for me.” 

****

Aaron had a week left of being human. He tried calling Robert but he kept being ignored. Aaron spent that week being human. He made friends with Victoria, Robert’s sister, and her husband Adam. He bemoaned the fact that he was going to lose them as well. He went shopping with Tracy, let her keep teaching him how to read even though it wasn’t going to mean anything soon. He got to meet Tracy’s step-son Jacob who taught him about video games and if his love for Robert wasn’t making him wish to stay human then video games were coming in at a close second. 

When there were only two days left of the spell, Aaron asked Tracy to drive him out to Robert’s. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron said stubbornly. “I want him to know the truth before I die.” 

“Alright.” 

****

Robert answered the door with a frown on his face. “I don’t want to see you,” he growled and tried to shut the door in Aaron’s face, but shoved his foot in the way so he couldn’t. 

“I know you don’t,” Aaron said sadly, “and I don’t blame you either. I just came here to tell you, well, the truth.” 

“Okay,” Robert eased the door open. “Come in then.” 

“Actually I was hoping we could go for a walk on the beach and talk.” Robert frowned at him and Aaron was sure to keep his face open and earnest. 

“Fine,” Robert begrudgingly agreed. 

They walked to the beach in silence, with Tracy following far enough behind that Robert didn’t even notice her. Aaron led Robert to a part of the beach that was secluded. It wasn’t hard, a storm was coming in and most families had packed up for the day to return home before it began. 

Lightning struck in the distance and then soon the loud clap of thunder followed. 

“Well,” Robert stopped walking, forcing Aaron to stop as well. “Talk.” 

“That woman, who claimed to be my wife was a liar. I’m not married.” He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. He’d been thinking for a week about how he’d tell Robert the truth but right now faced with the reality of telling him he couldn’t remember what he’d been rehearsing. 

“Okay, so you’re not married. Doesn’t mean you haven’t lied.” 

“I know,” Aaron agreed. “I’m sure you’ve noticed how different I act. I don’t understand most things you say to me. I don’t know how to read or write. I’ve never told you where I grew up because I grew up right here just not here, here. I grew up there,” he points behind him at the sea. 

“What, like on a ship?” 

“No,” Aaron shook his head. “I grew up in the water. I’m a Merman.” 

The beat of silence that followed felt like an eternity before Robert scoffed. “I can’t believe I came here to listen to this shit. You are pathetic, Aaron. Lying like this. Stay away from me, we are over!” 

“I’m not lying,” Aaron grabbed Robert by the wrist to keep him from running away. “I can prove it if you’ll let me, I swear I can.” 

“Fine,” Robert growled. “Let’s see it then Ariel.” 

“My name's Aaron,” Robert rolled his eyes and jerked out of Aaron’s grip. 

“Fuck off,” Robert snapped. “I don’t believe you!”

“Then let me prove it,” Aaron begged. 

“You have fifteen seconds if you can’t then I never want to see you again you raging lunatic.” 

Aaron nods once before turning away and walking towards the sea. He stands far enough away that waves washing up on the shore don’t touch him. He looks over at Robert once, getting a last look at him, knowing that stepping into that water was condemning himself to death. 

With a great sigh, Aaron walks forward into the sea. 

****

He doesn’t understand. Chrissie had been explicit in this. Going into the ocean before the spell was up meant breaking the spell and turning himself back into a Merman, except that’s what he’s done but he still standing there on two legs. He was still human. 

“Are we done here?” Robert shouted angrily from the beach. “The only problem is I have a lunch with Santa Claus and later on a date with a Vampire.” 

“I don’t understand,” Aaron whispers. “It should’ve worked. How?” 

“I’m done playing games. I’ve given you a shot and you’ve proven to me what you are, a delusional liar. Never bother me again!” Aaron watches as Robert walks away, he watches until he can’t see Robert anymore. Around the sea cliff comes Tracy, she's rushing towards him with a huge smile on her face. 

“You’re human!” She shouted, running right into the ocean and throwing her arms around Aaron. “The spell's complete!” 

“That’s not possible,” Aaron struggles. 

“Yes, it is! It is because Robert is in love with you! He must’ve been before you two had your fight. No wonder he looked so heartbroken when he opened the door earlier. He’s in love with you!” 

“He’s in love with me and I just made him feel like the world's biggest mug by coming down here and telling him I’m a fucking Merman when I’m not anymore. I should’ve never done this. He’s never going to forgive me now!” 

“You don’t know that,” Tracy sympathised. “He loves you and love can do amazing things. Just give him some time.” 

“Guess I have plenty of that now,” Aaron said. He was human, he never had to worry about Chrissie stealing his immortality because it doesn’t exist anymore. “I’m - I’m human.” 

“Yeah,” Tracy smiles. “You are.” 

“I’m human!” He hugs Tracy, spinning her around in the ocean before setting her down and screaming. “I'M HUMAN!” 

 

****

They make it back up the sea cliff to the car, the storm coming closer at it begins to drizzle rain. “Ugh,” Tracy complained. “I hate driving in the rain.” 

“Do you think I should go talk to him?” Aaron asks, looking towards Robert’s cottage. “I don’t want to leave it like this. He must hate me now.” 

“He’ll need time,” Tracy reminds him. Aaron nods and turns to get into the car when a strangled cry of his name draws his attention back to Robert’s cottage. 

From around the side of the cottage comes Robert but he isn’t alone, Chrissie walks close behind him, one hand tangled in his hair and the other holds a silver dagger to his throat. It’s the same one Chrissie had used to cut his tail with. She pushed Robert forward, stopping when there was still a good distance between them, Aaron and Tracy. 

“What are you doing?” Aaron shouts. “Let him go!” 

“No, I don’t think I will. See, he means nothing to me but he does to you and you, you stupid fool, you're going to know what it feels like to lose.” 

“Why? Because I’m human now. We made a deal. I get to stay human if he loves me and he does. I’m human. Get over it!” 

“He was never supposed to love you,” Chrissie shouted. “No one was. God, the way you whined all the time,’ boo hoo poor little me I’m alone in the ocean boo hoo’,” Chrissie made a disgusted noise. “I had to listen to it for months before you finally gave in and let me make you human. I was sure no one would love a whiny idiot like you. I thought I’d get your immortality easily.” 

“Well you haven’t,” Aaron shouted triumphantly, trying to ignore the sting of being betrayed. “Now you’ll die like everyone else.” 

“Yes and so will you and so will this one,” Chrissie pulls the dagger up high and Aaron rushes towards them but he isn’t fast enough. The knife plunges into Robert’s stomach and Aaron screams. “NO!” 

Robert falls out of Chrissie’s grip and onto the ground, hand covering where he’d been stabbed. Aaron rushes Chrissie, intent to stop her when Aaron freezes mid stride. Chrissie has one hand held out in front of her, pointing at Aaron. He can’t breathe but he can smell the ocean, taste it in his throat as his lungs burn. Out of the corner of his mouth dribbles water and he realises that Chrissie is drowning him. She has control over the sea and is drowning Aaron with sea water. 

“Ironic isn’t it,” Chrissie sneers as Aaron drops to his knees, choking to death. “Spend your whole life in the sea, able to breathe underwater, you’re human for less than a week and now you’ll drown by the only way you’ve ever known to live. Maybe not ironic, but poetic.” 

Aaron looks at Robert as his vision goes hazy, his lungs are on fucking fire. Robert looks to be in so much pain, his eyes drooping closed but he reaches out towards Aaron before going unconscious. Aaron’s heart breaks because he knows. 

Robert’s dead.

“What are you doing?” Chrissie shouts, then she’s screaming and Aaron looks up in time to see Tracy pulling the dagger out of Chrissie’s stomach. Whatever magical hold Chrissie had on him breaks and he’s gasping into the ground, taking in lungfuls of air. 

Aaron crawls to Robert, pulling his lifeless body close. “I’ve called an ambulance,” Tracy says and drops down next to Aaron, feeling at Robert’s neck. 

“Oh thank god,” Tracy exclaims. “There’s a pulse but it’s faint.” They could hear sirens in the distance. “He’s not dead, Aaron!” 

Aaron was so relieved he was shaking. “Is she?” Aaron looked over but there was no body. “Where did Chrissie go?” 

“Don’t worry she’s dead. I’ll explain everything after the ambulance is here. You can ride with the ambulance and I’ll follow.” 

“What do you mean you’ll explain? Were you helping her?” 

No, Aaron, I was-” Tracy stopped speaking because the ambulance pulled up. They got Robert inside, Aaron climbing into the back with them and holding Robert’s hand. “I’ll meet you there,” Tracy promised. 

****

Robert’s been in surgery for hours. The dagger missed any vital organs but it still had done extensive damage that needed to be repaired. Aaron was drifting in and out in the plastic chairs they had for people who waited. Tracy had gone to the canteen for some tea. 

Tracy hadn’t been working with Chrissie but she did know more about Chrissie than Aaron did. Aaron had been right, he was Chrissie’s backup merperson. Tracy was the test that passed. Chrissie had been sure Aaron wouldn’t find love, she never counted on Robert though. Tracy had told Aaron about Chrissie, she was older than her appearance because she was using magic to glamour herself into looking younger. She was over a hundred years old and had performed so much magic on her to keep herself alive that when Tracy stabbed her, the magic she was holding herself together with ate her. 

Aaron thought it was fitting. 

They had to lie to the police and blame a homeless tramp for stabbing Robert. 

After an excruciatingly long time, Robert came out of surgery. Victoria had shown up earlier after Aaron had called her and she went back to see Robert first. She wasn’t in there for long, saying Robert only woke for a second before going right back to sleep. 

The next time Robert was awake Aaron went to his room to see him. 

It was a mistake, the look of horror Robert gave Aaron told Aaron exactly how Robert felt about him. Aaron ran before Robert could tell him to leave. 

****

A month passes. Aaron is still living with Tracy and David, he’s working in David’s shop but doesn’t much care for it. Adam’s let him help around the scrap yard he owns and Aaron fancies that over stocking shelves and running the counter at David’s. 

He can read and write somewhat now, still, loves video games and even enjoys shopping with Tracy every now and then.

Every time he sees Vic, Aaron is sure to ask about Robert. His recovery is going great. He can get about now on his own and has even started jogging again. Vic never mentions if Robert asks about Aaron. 

Aaron knows where he stands with Robert and it isn’t good.

****

“How about you sweep the floor David,” Aaron snaps one afternoon. “I’m not your employee, you don’t even pay me!” 

“I’m letting you live with me,” David reminded him. Aaron rolls his eyes, grumbling and snatching up the room to sweep up the shop when a customer comes in. Standing in the entrance is Robert, dressed in a suit and looking healthier than ever. 

Aaron is frozen with shock. 

“Can I help you, mate?” David calls out. 

“No thank you,” Robert says back and walks over to Aaron. 

“Hi,” Aaron whispers. “You look really good, healthy and not half dead like last time I saw you.” 

“Yeah,” Robert mumbles. “Err, can we step outside.” 

“Sure,” Aaron agrees, setting the broom against a shelf and walking outside with Robert. “I guess you want an explanation.” 

“Definitely. You can start with why you ran away from me and why you never bothered to come see me after that psycho stabbed me.” 

“I-I,” Aaron stuttered, “didn’t think you wanted t-to see me.” 

“I didn’t,” Robert admitted and Aaron flinched. “At first.” Aaron looked at Robert with hopeful eyes. “I don’t understand what happened that day but I know the woman who attacked me was the same woman who told me she was your wife. I also watched as she almost choked you to death without even getting close to you. I also know that your friend Tracy came to see me in hospital and told me everything that had happened since you became human, along with the only reason you’re still human now is that I fell in love with you.” 

Aaron didn’t know what to say, would be having a few choice words with Tracy later, but in that moment he was too surprised to say anything. 

“I don’t know what to believe and I know you’re still a liar but I do know everything is not as black and white as seems and I can’t hate you for… I just can’t hate you.” 

“I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. The whole truth. My name is Aaron, I’m over a thousand years old. I can’t remember my family because even though I was immortal memories fade after so long. I can’t read but I did learn to speak English from this sailor who I lured in with my singing. I was a virgin when I met you. Chrissie was a sea witch who offered me a chance to become human and if I found love after a month I would stay that way. She turned out to be evil, which is oddly not surprising, and she was the one who stabbed you. Tracy killed her but she was almost dead anyway, it’s why she wanted my immortality and telling you I was married to her was her way of trying to break us up but she didn’t expect you to already have been in love with me. Which, also, I love you as well.” 

“I have so many questions,” Robert strangled out. 

“I might not have all the time in the world anymore, but I do have enough time for you.” 

“Do you want a pint?” Robert jerks his head in the direction of the pub. “Only I’m starving as well and you can answer my questions while I eat.”

“Okay,” Aaron nodded, hope beginning to blossom in his chest. 

He has a lot to answer for but at least he won’t be lying to Robert anymore, and even if Robert doesn’t want to be with him he can at least say he isn’t alone anymore. 

But something tells him from the way Robert walks close to Aaron and doesn’t act like he scares him and sits through all of his questions without getting angry and storming out that Robert won’t be leaving him alone either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and checking out Mo's fanart!  
> Comment and Kudo's are always much appreciated and thanks to the Emmerdale Big Bang for creating our Fandom's very first one! It was fun, except for my procrastination.


End file.
